Rondas nocturnas
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Porque ser prefecto no es fácil, pero ser alumno de Hogwarts, tampoco. Harry es testigo de ello y jura solemnemente que compadece a Ron y Hermione. Porque el espejo de Oesed y Draco Malfoy también tienen mucho que ver con ello.


Me encanta hacer pequeños "ensayos" (para el resto del mundo, one shots, ya que suelen ser larguitos) con los distintos personajes y este, uno de los primeros, trata principalmente sobre Hermione, aunque he procurado que Harry y Ron también tengan su participación (son sus amigos para algo, ¿no?), y también Draco, que tiene su puntito en el fic y que espero no haber destrozado (aún me traumo un poco con eso). Ah, sí, también está el _pequeño_ detalle de que me enredo bastante en algunos puntos y que, como adoro describir cosas (por suerte conseguí resistirme un poco en este fic), la parte media-final es inusitadamente larga. Al menos, si alguien se lee esto hasta el final, sabrá cómo nos aburríamos Hermione y yo.

Ah, por los personajes que puse para el fic: ni es, ni será, ni _ojalá_ parezca lo más remotamente similar a un "dramione". Ni en broma, el día en que me aburra mucho ya me entretendré haciendo cosas raras con los personajes, pero como sé que sois unos malpensados, había que aclararlo. Si _algo_ está remotamente mal (el rating y yo aún discutimos un poco a veces, y eso del género... acepto sugerencias, en serio), que nadie dude en decírmelo aunque sea de forma directa y brutal.

Se me olvidaba, el disclaimer: que todo esto no me pertenece (personajes, lugares, mundo pottérico, etcétera), sino que es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y que lo uso por mero aburrimiento/fanatismo y que no gano nada con ello. Ahora ya puedo publicar en paz.

* * *

><p>Harry llevaba varios minutos sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando, cuando vio —inconfundibles, cada uno a su manera— a Hermione y Ron entrando en el Gran Comedor. Había estado preocupado por ellos, que Umbridge los llamara por la mañana no era una idea agradable. Ambos parecían airados, casi furiosos.<p>

Cuando se sentaron con brusquedad en la mesa, volcando una de las jarras de zumo de calabaza cercanas, Harry pudo ver que miraban la comida como si la culparan de un asesinato y fueran a vengarse.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Ron casi gritó:

—Han cambiado los turnos de noche de los prefectos. —Con rabia, ignorando que el zumo de calabaza derramado amenazaba con desbordarse y caer sobre su túnica, cogió una tostada y la devoró en unos pocos segundos, sin dejar de mirar los platos.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Hermione le aclaró:

—Normalmente vamos por casas, aunque seamos de distinto curso. Pero parece que Umbridge ha decidido que la Brigada Inquisitorial debería asegurarse de que los prefectos cumplimos nuestro trabajo. Adivina a quién le ha tocado a Ron como compañero. —Aunque estaba enfadada y apretaba los dientes, como si contuviera una palabra muy desagradable, Hermione se controlaba mejor que su amigo, que había seguido atacando tostadas ignorando el zumo que ya chorreaba hasta el suelo—. Montague.

Harry miró atentamente a Ron, que seguía comiendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, masticando con brutalidad cada pedazo de comida que caía en su boca. Hermione suspiró. Ambos sabían que Montague no dejaría pasar la ocasión de fastidiar en lo posible a Ron, especialmente ayudado por el poco éxito de éste último con el quidditch.

—¿A ti también te han cambiado los turnos? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

Ella desvió la mirada y asintió lúgubremente. Ron, increíblemente, se detuvo un momento y casi sonrió, pero seguía indignado.

—¿A quién? —insistió Harry.

Por toda respuesta, su amiga alzó una mano y señaló con el pulgar a alguien que había en otra mesa, detrás de ella, charlando animadamente con otros miembros de Slytherin.

—Malfoy —dijo casi con asco, como si aquél apellido fuera algo desagradable que había pisado en un baño—. Creo que a él tampoco le hace mucha gracia, la verdad, así que según Ron es un consuelo —añadió, uniéndose a Ron en la silenciosa tarea de devorar tostadas, aunque con más pasividad.

Harry miró de forma asesina a la bruja con aspecto de sapo que había en el lugar de Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores, antes de seguir comiendo su olvidada tostada y sumiéndose en un silencio sepulcral junto a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Ron bostezó, pero eso no relajó su expresión cuando cerró la boca antes de engullir salvajemente unas salchichas. Miraba con ira asesina a alguien sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a repasar nerviosamente un trabajo de Transformaciones. Harry lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara a que Ron se confesara. Pero el chico se ocupó de rehuir su mirada pinchando y aplastando el huevo frito de su plato, hasta que al fin su amigo se animó a decir:<p>

—¿Qué tal fue?

Ron lo miró como si quisiera matarlo sólo por recordarlo, pero luego suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, y respondió:

—Fue espantoso. Se puso a cantar ésa... cancioncilla. —Se ruborizó visiblemente—. No paró de quitarme puntos por todo y no sé cuántas veces intentó echarme un maleficio por considerar que estaba haciendo cosas indebidas con la varita. Ojalá se parta el cuello en uno de sus entrenamientos de quidditch, o se lo partiré yo. —Aplastó con tanta fuerza el huevo, que salpicó de yema alrededor—. Hermione, si Malfoy hace lo mismo, mañana no digas que hemos hablado de esto si lo encuentran estrangulado —añadió con severidad.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Sé apañármelas yo solita, Ron —le dijo con reproche y en un tono que Harry le había visto utilizar cuando estaba particularmente exasperada, hablando como si explicara algo muy sencillo a un niño pequeño e hipersensible—. No es necesario ser violento para mantener la situación en calma. Basta saber decir lo necesario... o ignorarlo, eso sería lo más sencillo de todo.

—Lo dices porque ayer te quitó puntos al salir del despacho de Umbridge —replicó airadamente Ron, sin mirarla—. Alomejor tiene razón y eres una sabelotodo insufrible. Yo también te quitaría puntos por eso.

Harry veía venir la bomba, así que desayunó rápidamente y salió del Gran Comedor antes de que sus amigos se mataran delante de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>—Acábalo ahora —le dijo Hermione a Harry, mirando críticamente su trabajo de Pociones, que el chico se disponía a guardar en la mochila.<p>

Estaban en la sala común, acabando los deberes. Ya era casi medianoche y solo unos pocos alumnos estaban todavía allí. _Crookshanks_ estaba cómodamente echado en una butaca, junto a los tres amigos. Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione, como si temiera que fuera a ponerse a gritar otra vez. Aún tenía la cara un poco roja por lo sucedido aquélla mañana —algo relacionado con muchos gritos y varios puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Es para dentro de dos semanas —protestó Harry—. Estoy muy cansado, no voy a poder hacerlo bien si lo hago a la fuerza —añadió, mirando su trabajo con desagrado.

Hermione bufó y se levantó.

—Haced lo que queráis —les dijo con tono algo brusco—. Me toca ronda ya.

—Suerte —le dijo Ron, con una sonrisilla, pero apartó la mirada cuando los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los suyos con un brillo acerado.

Cuando ella salió de la sala común, Ron miró su propio trabajo.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que yo también voy a dormir —dijo, bostezando—. Mañana va a ser un día movidito.

—¿Cómo que movidito? —preguntó Harry, curioso, mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Claro. Si no se matan el uno al otro, pueden pasar dos cosas: si ella acaba en la enfermería tú vas a verla y yo voy a por él. Y si es al revés, cosa muy probable, habrá que encargarse de que no haya más accidentes, no quisiera verla después de eso —explicó el pelirrojo sabiamente, mirando la entrada a la sala común con el ceño fruncido.

A su pesar, Harry sonrió.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Maldijo por lo bajo el día en que se inventaron las guardias dobles para evitar que un prefecto pudiera ser atacado y dejado fuera de combate con facilidad. Es más, ¿por qué los prefectos tenían que perder horas de sueño, si no había ningún Sirius Black maníaco y asesino que pudiera haberse introducido en Hogwarts?<p>

Se sentía extrañamente airada. A los deberes no se debía, estaba claro, porque ella solía terminarlos a lo sumo un par de días después de recibirlos. Se dijo que era por el cansancio de tener que soportar días que se le hacían eternos y noches en las que, a veces, le costaba dormir.

Aparentaba ser por lo menos el doble de grande de lo normal, con la barbilla apuntando al techo y paso enérgico. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto que recordaba a los de la gente que va a la horca, que a ratos se volvía inexpresivo cuando intentaba controlarse.

No podía ser tan malo. Ron había salido vivo y ella no iba a ser menos. Ella era fría, analizaba las cosas, no se ponía a insultar y a gritar a todo el mundo cuando algo salía mal. Pero le esperaba una noche larga, muy larga, de eso estaba segura. Se dirigió hacia el punto de reunión acordado —más bien impuesto por Umbridge—: el vestíbulo. Obviamente, era el lugar que quedaba más cerca de las mazmorras.

Al menos, aquélla noche tocaba una guardia corta; sólo habría que recorrer la parte el castillo situada entre su sala común y la de Slytherin. Aminoró la marcha cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo, bajando por las escaleras como si estuviera haciendo una escapada nocturna y tuviera miedo de ser descubierta.

No había nadie allí, pero ya era prácticamente medianoche. Frunciendo el ceño, se cercioró de que su varita seguía en su lugar y se apoyó en la pared junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, mirando de vez en cuando a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

No podía faltar mucho... Si él se retrasaba, desde luego no iba a pararse a esperarlo... Luego sufriría las consecuencias, pero por primera vez notaba en el estómago ésa sensación que Harry le había comentado que sentía cuando iba a cometer una imprudencia. Y eso, en ella, no era normal. Hermione no sentía deseos de hacer cosas que no tenían razón de ser.

Miró por quinta vez hacia las escaleras de las mazmorras, frunciendo el ceño. Súbitamente, alguien dijo unos metros a la izquierda de ella, sobresaltándola:

—Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por dudar de mí, Granger.

Notó que la varita crujía un poco entre sus dedos crispados. Se volvió con lentitud —si se movía más deprisa, sus esfuerzos por calmarse se irían al traste—. Aquél día no estaba de muy buen humor. Así que ver a Malfoy mirándola con socarronería desde una entrada al vestíbulo no la animó en absoluto.

Se dio cuenta de que por aquélla puerta se accedía a una escalera que llevaba directamente al despacho de Umbridge; el otro camino, por la escalera de mármol, era un poco más largo, pero menos angosto. Con la sensación de saber exactamente de dónde venía, se dignó a no mirarlo y a elevar aún más la barbilla.

Se apartó de la pared y le espetó:

—¿Y por dónde quieres empezar?

—Si pudiera irme, empezaría por ahí. Pero como sé que no es una opción viable... pues te dejo que te las apañes tú sola, quiero saber si la inteligencia de Granger funciona igual de bien en la oscuridad.

La imagen de Ron acudió a la cabeza de Hermione. Ahora entendía muy bien por qué había tenido que frenarlo más de una vez para que no acabara estrangulando a Malfoy. Y se preguntó quién la sujetaría a ella...

Sin decir una palabra, se encaminó hacia las escaleras de mármol. Subió dando pisotones y se detuvo un momento al llegar al primer piso. Oyó unos pasos detenerse detrás de ella y una voz falsamente airada murmurando:

—¿Ya se te han acabado las fuerzas? Uh, yo creía que los Gryffindor aguantábais más... Será por eso de la sangre defectuosa.

_Te está provocando. Sólo está provocándote. Calma. Total... absoluta... y pacífica... calma_ dijo una vocecilla temblorosa en la voz de Hermione, que volvió a avanzar a zancadas, aunque sin intentar apisonar el suelo a su paso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan furiosa de pronto? Era el cansancio. no había duda.

—Intento. Oír. Ruidos. Sospechosos —replicó, cargando cada palabra de desprecio, aunque se tragó un "_Así que cállate_", porque no quería perder más puntos.

Oyó un suspiro resignado a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoró. Poco a poco aminoró el paso, preguntándose si aquél silencio era normal. Atenta a cualquier sonido que no fuera el de los pasos de ambos, acabó de recorrer la zona que les correspondía en el primer piso.

En el más absoluto y extraño silencio —Hermione estaba segura de dos cosas: nunca había estado tanto tiempo cerca de Malfoy y nunca había estado tan cerca sin que ella misma estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia— subieron por una escalera al segundo piso.

La misma rutina, los mismos pasillos... pero nada. Hasta que no llegaron al tercer piso, Hermione no notó nada fuera de lo habitual. Poco después de pasar una de las aulas en deshuso, se detuvo. El más absoluto silencio se extendió por el pasillo, o eso parecía.

—Oigo a alguien —murmuró, más para sí misma que nada Hermione.

—Bravo, digno de un genio —aplaudió Malfoy, con sorna; su voz casi la sobresaltó.

"_Díselo_,_ díselo, díselo_" susurraba una vocecilla maliciosa en alguna parte de su cabeza. "_Mándalo a su escondrijo de serpientes, díselo_."

Se contuvo a duras penas. No dio signo alguno de haberle oído y sacó su varita. Murmurando _Lumos_ se acercó a las distintas puertas tras cerciorarse de que en el pasillo sólo estaban ellos dos. Hubo un destello de color plateado tras ella después de un susurro apresurado.

—El hechizo de revelación de personas no funciona en Hogwarts —replicó casi automáticamente, volviéndose a mirar a su compañero, que había sacado su propia varita y la miraba con cierta estupefacción—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas —añadió, con un deje de burla—. ¿Es que nadie lee _Historia de Hogwarts_? —murmuró para sí misma, negando con la cabeza resignadamente y acercándose a otra puerta.

—No se puede leer un libro si una rata de biblioteca no lo devuelve —oyó detrás de sí, de forma áspera—. Pero no te preocupes; a diferencia de otros, yo puedo pagarme libros por mi cuenta, sólo es que no me los estudio.

Hermione se asomó al aula antes de darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, alguien confirmaba que había leído el dichoso libro. Se detuvo un momento, se encogió de hombros ("_Pues bueno, allá él si hace alardes de riqueza_" se dijo) y cerró la puerta con el mayor silencio posible, porque no había nadie dentro.

No se oía nada. El susurro de una voz que antes había escuchado, respondido por otra con la misma intensidad, parecía haber quedado enterrado bajo el silencio.

—Se me olvidaba —oyó mientras miraba en la siguiente puerta—. Eso son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por acaparar propiedades públicas.

La mano de Hermione se crispó en la manilla de la puerta, pero logró disimularlo abriendo con, tal vez, más fuerza de la necesaria, como si tuviera algo de prisa.

Iluminó el interior con la varita y descubrió a un bulto enorme encogido en un rincón, apoyado contra una pared. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran dos personas, aún con la túnica de Hogwarts; _muy_ juntos. Y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que una luz iluminaba la sala ni de que Hermione arqueaba la ceja, casi divertida.

—Ejem... —Carraspeó, mirando a las figuras del rincón; no se inmutaron—. ¡Eh! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia y agitando la varita—. ¡Vosotros! ¡No se puede estar fuera a estas horas!

En aquél momento, las dos personas se quedaron inmóviles. Poco a poco, la que ocultaba a la otra se apartó y ambos miraron a Hermione, cuyos ojos relucían casi siniestramente en la penumbra.

—No se puede estar fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas —gruñó ella, sin dejar de apuntarlos con la varita como si fuera a lanzarles una maldición—. Ahora, fuera. Volved a los dormitorios si no queréis acabar castigados en el despacho de Filch.

Oyó una cierta protesta por parte de los alumnos, que parecían más fastidiados que incómodos por la interrupción. Ambos se alejaron de la pared y salieron del aula sin mirarla, pasando con aire sumamente ofendido a su lado.

—Y otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Sobresaliente, Granger, creo que esto es un récord para ti. Ya van veinte puntos en una sola noche en que se supone que deberías velar por el orden y la seguridad —dijo una vocecilla que arrastraba las palabras a escasa distancia de ella.

—¿Y a qué ha venido eso? —protestó Hermione, mirando a su compañero con furia asesina. Había cruzado los brazos y fruncía el ceño del mismo modo en que lo habría hecho cuando regañaba a alguno de sus amigos.

—Alumnos de mi casa, yo decido qué hacer con ellos. El resto para ti. Además, si hay que castigarlos, ya me encargo yo. Con copiar unas frases bastaría...

Hermione recordó por un momento la vez en que habían sido castigados para acompañar a Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido, en lugar de copiar unas frases, como Malfoy pensaba que harían. Luego se acordó de _Norberto_ y se preguntó por qué no habría 'conocido' al encanto de persona que tenía al lado, mirándola con desdén.

Furiosa consigo misma, siguió su camino cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Temía que el suelo se partiera a su paso, pero de nuevo, poco a poco, fue aminorando la marcha y dejando de pisotear las baldosas.

Por Dios y por Merlín, ella había ido a Hogwarts a estudiar, a tener unos estudios con unos niveles insuperables, a hacer quizás algún amigo y a pasar horas en la biblioteca. Pero en los últimos cinco años, raro era el día en que no tenía que suceder algo que la apartara de su planeada rutina.

Y allí estaba ella, a la una y cuarenta y cuatro, dos segundos, paseándose por un castillo y seguida por la peor persona que había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Y aún quedaban una hora y veinte minutos más. Con un poco de suerte, pasaba algo extraordinario que la apartaba de ésa rutina de patrullas, tal vez algún hallazgo inesperado, o algún alumno rebelde que se resistía a dejarse atrapar... O —sonrió— algún accidente a algún que otro prefecto repelente.

Pero no pasó ninguna de las tres cosas. El cuarto y el quinto piso estaban desiertos. Alguna vez le pareció que oía un susurro de tela o de una voz, pero siempre eran imaginaciones suyas o algún sonido producido por ella misma, o tal vez Malfoy. Realmente, una vez se cercioraba de que no era nada fuera de lo normal, se olvidaba de ello, como si fueran sueños que se sucedieran sin dejar huella.

Para cuando, algo adormilada, alcanzó el sexto piso, ni siquiera le preocupó que el silencio hubiera vuelto a ser aplastante. Había esperado más intentos de quitarle puntos y más intentos de fastidiarla, mezclados con una bonita colección de insultos. Pero nada de eso se produjo, lo que le resultaba extraño.

O tal vez resultara extraño que alguien se acercara por el otro lado del pasillo, caminando silenciosamente. Tenía que ser un alumno, forzosamente, porque era de su misma estatura. Entornando los ojos, se extrañó al ver que no parecía inmutarse —sólo veía su silueta— por su presencia.

Dubitativa, se detuvo. Para su sorpresa, la figura también lo hizo. Alzó la varita, para iluminar a aquélla persona... y un destello de color blanco la cegó por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que aquélla persona era su propio reflejo en un espejo enorme, encajado en el fondo de un aula al final del pasillo.

Curiosa, aceleró un poco el paso, bajando la varita. Ya no prestaba gran atención a los sonidos, ni siquiera al hecho de que Malfoy no había dicho nada por sus reacciones. Él también debía estar viéndolo, pero por algún motivo su reacción no le importó en absoluto.

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione entró en el aula y echó un vistazo a ambos lados. Estaba todo desierto, con viejos pupitres abandonados junto a las paredes. El espejo relució cuando lo iluminó con la varita. Su marco dorado brillaba tanto como la imagen de ella.

Pudo ver, detrás de sí, que Malfoy se detenía en el dintel de la puerta. Tal vez no se preguntó por qué no decía nada, porque entonces se fijó en algo... No, no podía ser.

Lo miró de reojo y lo confirmó, que no había sucedido. Pero al volver a mirar al espejo se percató de que algo no cuadraba. Aquél espejo le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía bien de qué, no en aquél momento, con las dudas danzando alegremente por su cabeza.

Porque en el reflejo, Malfoy estaba sonriendo. No sonriendo socarronamente, con burla o desdén. Era una sonrisa sincera, que casi no cuadraba con el rostro al que ella estaba habituada. Frunció el ceño. Se fijó en que sus rasgos eran los mismos, pero al mismo tiempo no parecían exactamente iguales.

Se volvió casi con precipitación y lo miró, encarándole. Ahí estaba, impasible, sin esbozar siquiera un gesto de desprecio. Mirando al espejo. Y mirándola a ella de reojo, como si no la viera del todo.

Lo vio pasar a su lado y acercarse al espejo, mirándolo de hito en hito. No se le escapó que también la miraba a ella. Luego, recordando por un momento _Historia de Hogwarts_, Hermione se acercó al espejo y, poniéndose de puntillas, iluminó una inscripción que había en el labrado marco. La luz de su propia varita y su desconcierto le habían impedido verla antes.

_Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse_.

—_Oesed..._ —mumuró.

Se sintió extraña, confusa, como si alguien le hubiera dado un mazazo en el pecho y hubiera dejado un agujero que ahora rellenaba un nutrido grupo de mariposas que no dejaban de desconcentrarla.

Miró a su reflejo junto al de Malfoy, que la miraba a ella. Y entonces miró al auténtico muchacho, que había dejado de mirar al espejo y la miraba, por primera vez, con cierta curiosidad.

—Granger... esto... salía en _Historia de Hogwarts_ —murmuró.

Ella asintió, mirando de reojo la inscripción.

—Pero... —susurró ella, mirando de nuevo el reflejo—. Creía que el espejo mostraba el deseo más profundo del corazón.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—Yo también. Debe ser una falsificación —añadió, con el tono que usaría un juez para dictar una sentencia definitiva.

—Es que... —Hermione se detuvo; algo más había aparecido en el espejo. Clavó la vista en dos figuras que se acercaban por detrás, ganando nitidez poco a poco.

Lanzó una exclamación ahogada. Eran Harry y Ron. Se volvió, como para asegurarse de que no estaban allí de verdad. Se acercó un poco más al espejo al comprobar que era así, que seguía sola con Malfoy y los vio situarse a ambos lados de ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Ante la pregunta muda de Hermione, Harry asintió y pasó su brazo tras la cintura de ella, mientras Ron le imitaba y se balanceaba un poco sobre las puntas de los pies y moviendo sus reflejos. La cicatriz de Harry había desaparecido. Malfoy la seguía mirando en el reflejo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó una voz a su lado, sacándola de su ensueño; miró a Malfoy incrédula, calibrando el significado de sus palabras, pero no parecían una burla, sino llenas de cierta curiosidad.

Suspirando, Hermione se giró lentamente hacia él.

—Estoy... con Harry y Ron —murmuró débilmente, mirando de reojo su reflejo—. Harry... Harry ya no tiene cicatriz. Sonríen. Y... —tragó saliva— estás tú. —Tomó aire, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo continuar, y respondió—: Estás... eh, bueno, tú también sonríes. Supongo que... por eso es falso —añadió, poco convencida—. Qué estupidez, ¿no? —finalizó nerviosamente, apartando la mirada.

—Es una falsificación muy rara, Granger —comentó él—. Yo te estoy viendo hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero sin Potter y Weasley por en medio. Hay otras personas. Personas... que están conmigo. Tienen la misma cara, supongo que están orgullosos de mí.

Hermione parpadeó, incrédula. Ése no podía ser el más profundo deseo de su corazón, y el otro, menos aún el de Malfoy, porque comprendía qué significaba.

—Eso... significaría que ni tú ni yo queremos todo esto —se dijo, casi sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—He de constar en acta que me veo como lo que soy: una persona increíblemente más brillante que tú y a la que al fin se le reconocen sus méritos sin tener a un niño mimado por Dumbledore opacándola—replicó con altanería Malfoy.

—Que sepas que no me lo creo —respondió con un deje de exasperación Hermione—. Tal vez... este sí sea el espejo de Oesed. —Y sin decir una palabra más, perturbada, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió del aula.

Esperó junto a la puerta a que Malfoy saliera, y luego cerró cuidadosamente, pero sin mirarlo siquiera de reojo.

* * *

><p>—¿Va todo bien, Hermione?<p>

Ella respingó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y aspecto de no haber podido dormir bien. Miró a Ron parpadeando un poco y asintió. Caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, esquivando a algunos grupos de alumnos que se movían charlando animadamente.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó Harry, con preocupación—. ¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero dejó caer los hombros. Claro que había pasado algo. Pero contárselo a sus amigos no parecía una buena solución. Ron seguramente diría algo estúpido y Harry la miraría con desconcierto antes de afirmar que necesitaba una excusa mejor y que encubrir a Malfoy no servía para nada.

—Sólo me quitó treinta puntos y me comentó... amablemente un par de cosas —respondió, con voz ronca—. Lo de siempre.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que habían vuelto al vestíbulo.

"_Y__ diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber caído en la casa equivocada_" había dicho Malfoy, desapareciendo por los pasillos que llevaban a su sala común, al acabar la ronda.

El resto estaba neblinoso; no recordaba que hubieran siquiera hablado cuando recorrieron las mazmorras y los pisos superiores, donde todo estaba en calma. Para cuando regresó a la cama, Hermione no pudo dormir hasta pasadas dos horas como mínimo, perturbada por lo que había visto aquélla noche.

—Ya le recordaré yo otras tantas —oyó gruñir a Ron, a su lado, haciendo un gesto de aplastar algo entre sus manos.

Pero Harry seguía mirándola con suspicacia. Había comprendido que no sólo habían desaparecido treinta puntos más de su reloj de gemas junto al vestíbulo, ya casi vacío. Hermione, notándose observada, aceleró un poco el paso.

Cerró los ojos un momento. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y tenía la sensación de que sus pies eran de plomo. Miró hacia los relojes por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pensando. Chocó contra algo mientras esquivaba a un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff. Rebotó un poco y, tambaleándose, se tensó un momento al darse cuenta de que se había chocado con Malfoy. Instintivamente, miró a los relojes, esperando ver más rubíes ascendiendo hacia la parte superior y algún bonito comentario de la pureza de sangre que pensaba ignorar deliberadamente —la inexplicable rabia de la noche anterior se había esfumado, dejando paso a la Hermione de siempre.

Pero nadie dijo nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo sola en el vestíbulo. Harry y Ron la alcanzaron pronto, mirándola como si tuviera algo peludo y particularmente estrafalario bailando sobre la nariz.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo a Malfoy, que se había sentado en su mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Hermione, aturdida, mirándolo también. Luego frunció el ceño y dijo—: Nada. No ha... dicho absolutamente nada.

Ron se adelantó para coger sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry le susurró en voz baja a Hermione:

—¿Le has visto la cara? No sé qué os ha pasado a vosotros dos, pero tiene el mismo aspecto que tú. Yo creo que hasta parecía pensarse eso de decirte algo normal, es muy raro que no te haya dicho nada —añadió, mientras caminaban entre las mesas—. En serio, ¿qué ha pasado? —Y Hermione comprendió que no preguntaba sólo por alguna rencilla que hubieran podido tener la noche anterior.

Ella suspiró.

—Nos encontramos el espejo de Oesed, Harry —le dijo en un rápido susurro, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy—. Y creo que a él tampoco le ha parecido normal lo que vimos.

Harry, abriendo la boca ligeramente, fue a formular una pregunta que Hermione respondió por él:

—Harry, al parecer yo no soy la única que querría que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A... Voldemort —Se estremeció ligeramente, sólo un poco—, a la guerra que provocó, a la pureza de la sangre, a las peleas entre casas... A todo eso. Y creo que no soy la única que se ha pasado la noche pensando en ello. —Miró por un momento a Malfoy y, sin más preámbulos, se sentó a la mesa, atacando a unas tostadas como si llevara varios días sin probar bocado.

Harry los miró a los dos, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Ron no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y Harry se preguntó por un momento si Dumbledore habría sacado en algún momento el espejo del colegio. Casi pudo imaginárselo guiñándole un ojo, en su lugar en el centro de la mesa, como si Umbridge nunca hubiera existido. Comprendiendo, se sentó junto a sus amigos a atacar el desayuno. A él también le parecía que llevaba semanas sin comer.

* * *

><p>Acepto de todo menos un <em>Avada<em>, que sino, la crítica no vale para nada. Incluso si me decís que soy una genia y que no hay nadie mejor que yo, cosa que ya decide cada uno, si algo no gusta, no voy a comerme a nadie porque me lo recalquen, que al fin y al cabo un ficker siempre está en periodo de prácticas.

Rowling, en su sabiduría enredada y con unos cuantos errores (aunque se lo perdonamos, claro que sí), dijo que lo que Hermione vería en el espejo de Oesed no sería sino un mundo sin Voldemort y con sus dos mejores amigos (o al menos, eso entendí yo), cosa que después se convertiría en una imagen de ella con Ron, una vez acabada la guerra. De Draco no dijo nada, pero yo me figuro que le habría encantado la idea de ser "lo que más brilla", sin tener que soportar la guerra que hubo por medio. Así que, echándole un poco de imaginación, me imaginé qué podrían haber visto de estar mirándose en el espejo. No, no seáis malpensados, por Merlín...


End file.
